


Forgotten Memories || Vavash

by thatminiwriter



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminiwriter/pseuds/thatminiwriter
Summary: Just a trumblr drabble. Enjoy some Vavash Angst





	1. Vav

“You really have no clue who I am?”

Her voice was soft, as if any other sound around could drown her out. The way she looked at the fallen hero was one of desperation, the tears cascading down her cheeks adding to her look of sorrow. The male in green, X-Ray, made himself known as he dropped down beside the two, obviously shaken up at the condition of the one in blue.

“Vav!? Vav!”  
He spoke, his voice cracking as he then had the urge to just hold Vav up, but decided against it. What if he was severely harmed? By the looks of it, his best friend Vav was bleeding out onto the city streets. It.. didn’t look right.

“Hang on buddy. Hang on. I called Hilda… Hilda’s coming.”  
X-Ray spoke, moving his hand into his utility pants, pulling out a white towel, as well as some bandages. He then shoved the items into Ash’s hands, his actions shaken and quite out of the ordinary for himself.  
“Quick. Do something. Help him.”

As for Ash, she sort of juggled the items in her hands, somewhat dropping some bandages onto the ground below her. Though, she was quick to work, the once white towel now stained a dark crimson color as she applied pressure on the wound, which was on Vav’s side. Shaking, Ash couldn’t help but look towards Vav, making eye contact with him. It was like his once beautiful brown, hazel eyes no longer had that spark. In fact, they looked dulled, fearful and somewhat a violet hue. It was like he truly did not remember her… in fact, it seemed as if he couldn’t understand the situation around.  
“Please… what’s going on. Who are you… where am I?”

Vav spoke, his voice husky and somewhat strained. Ash felt her heart shatter as she then pressed into the wound more, trying to stop the bleeding. What had happened to Vav?

“Vav… “  
Ash spoke, gently brushing her fingers against the Vav’s cheek as X-Ray waved Hilda and the others over.  
“What happened to you…”

Vav, who took a second to look up at Ash once more, couldn’t help but wince. The words that came out of Vav’s lips caused Ash’s world to stop entirely.

“W-Why… do you keep calling me that…”


	2. Ash's Breakdown

It was quiet.

The living room cold.

The kitchen empty.

Everything seemed too… out of place.

Ash, after returning home to her apartment, stood in the middle of her home entrance, staring off blankly as she recalled the recent events that played out in the course of 24 hours.

How could she forget such a gruesome scene?

Calmly, Ash removed her shoes , placing them off against the entrance way along with her other belongings. She didn’t care if she dropped her phone. All she wanted was to lay down and sleep. But she couldn’t even do that, for her legs carried her mindlessly towards the kitchen. Her leftover breakfast, now cold. She was running late for an interview earlier in the day. Her mind was too clouded with thoughts that she nearly forgot. She did not want to go, but it’s something Vav wanted her to do. Something he supported her to do.

A TV reporter.

Sure, it was similar to her old job, but it was new. A new type of game for her to work through… yet even that excitement of something new became dull to her now.

Her eyes drifted towards the kitchen window, the curtain’s lightly drawn back as the evening light was shown, the clouded area slowly becoming darker as rain began to trickle down from the sky. Her eyes were heavy and so were her footsteps. Each becoming heavy and achingly slow.

How she made her way towards her living room hall… it was like ages before she reached what seemed to be her bathroom.

The white bathroom walls, somewhat reflecting the lights from the living room, revealed a decently sized room. The place was well kept and clean, her toothbrush and toothpaste in their holders, her hair brush on the bathroom counter. It was just like any average bathroom.

As the lights of the bathroom came on, Ash was able to see how she looked. Bags under her eyes, soft red eyes, from all the crying she had done… she was exhausted. Sad. Unable to let that overwhelming sadness go.

It was like the room was heavy…

Her eyes soon cascaded down towards her hands, which she lifted up slightly. It was like she could see traces of blood in the palms of her hands… but she knew that her mind was playing such awful tricks. Calmly, she closed her eyes and let the tears from before fall once more. How they fell onto the counter with small drops. She couldn’t help it. She believed she had no more tears left to cry… she was wrong.

Slowly… Ash fell to her knees.

All Ash could do was cry… Unable to break away from the sorrow from within. It was like an illness that seeped into her core. Draining her from the life from before. Why. Why did this happen?

She did not want to think of it anymore.

How his eyes stared at her with confusion and uncertainty. How his voice cracked as he asked why. Why was she calling him ‘Vav’. Who was she. What happened.

It was too much… her hands slowly intertwined with her hair, gripping harshly as she cried. She screamed, she kicked, she threw items.

Why!?

Why Vav?!

Why him?!

By the time her tantrum ceased, she found herself lying on the living room floor, staring blankly at the TV set that laid upon a desk. Her head resting on her arms as the items around her lay, motionless and cold. From pillows to books to knocked over chairs to small plants.

She lay there, thinking… why.

Out of everyone in the city… why.

Call her selfish. Call her vile. Call her anything.

In her mind, in her soul, in her ever loving core… she wished that it could’ve been someone else.

Because this pain… she hated this pain with a burning passion. How could this happen to Vav. The person she absolutely adored and looked up to. The person who protected her on multiple occasions. The person who truly did care for her.

It wasn’t till the sound of her phone ringing, did she finally escape her dazed state. Her form slowly sat up, arms shaking. Her gaze shifted towards the front door, staring at the item vibrating with a bright light, a tune matching her ringtone blaring through the silent room.

She… stared for some time before slowly crawling towards it. Her eyes scanned the screen as she carefully picked it up.

‘X-Ray’

Without hesitation… she picked up.

“Ash!”  
The voice on the other end spoke.

“Jesus, I’ve tried calling you for the last 15 minutes!… where are you?”

That was right. After the days event’s, she didn’t check in with everyone. After the situation with Vav, it was like their group was on lock-down. A tight schedule. One where they would call almost every hour of the day. They were still unsure as to what had happened… so it was best to keep tabs with each other, in case of anything happening.

“Home.”  
Ash replied, her voice hoarse and weak.

X-Ray had taken notice to the tone…His voice almost immediately went soft as he spoke.

“… how are you doing?”

Ash knew X-Ray was going out of his way to make sure she was fine. They both were hurting… Vav, to them, was someone close. Special. To see him in such a state… they needed each other. To stay strong.

“… heh… funny you should ask that.”  
She spoke, almost jokingly, yet her voice and tone said otherwise.

“I’m crying on the floor, how do you think I’m doing?”

There was a pause… before X-Ray let out a heavy sigh.

“… I know… Dumb question…”

There was another pause before there was shuffling on the other end.

“Me and Mogar are looking into this. Hilda is doing paperwork and Rusty is… being Rusty and doing his way around this… we are going to figure out what happened to Vav… and how we can help him.”

Gently, Ash tightened her grip on the phone.   
Her heart ached… and her mind went blank. A weak laugh escaped her chapped lips as she then.. Leaned against the front door…

“…. Somewhere, deep inside me… I still have hope… how pathetic …”

There was another pause before X-Ray got quiet, his voice low and almost in a whisper…

“… Ash… we will get through this… everyone will get through this… we have to keep our heads high and figure out what we can do. It’s… it’s the best we can do.. Regardless… But… knowing Vav, he would… want us to have hope… even in the worst case scenarios… we have to have hope. For Vav.”

Ash, who had slowly moved her phone towards her face, eyed the lock-screen she had on display. On the screen, her friends were there… and right in the middle, Vav stood, having one arm wrapped around her and one arm wrapped around X-Ray.

“…”

Despite everything, X-Ray was right.

She knew he was right… it’s what Vav would want.

For them to have hope…

As calm as she could.. Ash breathed… closing her eyes as she pictured the day they took that photo… how happy they all were… Ash knew she never wanted that day to end… God forbid someone taking that memory away….

So, with a sigh, she reopened her eyes.

They will find whoever did this to Vav… as well as put an end to whatever they were doing.

They will find a way to get Vav’s memories back… They will…

“…. For Vav.”


	3. You

ASH! ASH GET OUT OF THERE!”

The voice shouting to her seemed faint, distant even.  
It was as if in this very moment.. Ash only could hear and see what was right in front of her. A robot, the size of a large two story building, towered over her. It’s purple like eyes staring right down to her as it slowly lifted its leg, preparing to crush the female under it.

This is it.  
She thought..  
This is really it.

This is where I die.

Ash knew it was too late to run. Too late to get out of there. She knew if she were to run, it would be hopeless. All she could do was close her eyes and brace herself. 

Her mind filled with thoughts, memories around. Her friends. Her family. Everyone she came to know. 

Sure, X-Ray was against her from the start, but throughout this experience, he was there, by her side.

Mogar wasn’t much of a talker, yet he was there whenever she had something to say. 

Hilda was like a friend. Someone more. A bestie. The two were close, having time to spend together, as well as emailing occasionally together. 

Rusty… was, well Rusty. Even with his weird nature, he still was valued by Ash. A grandfather figure, type of way. A weird one at least.

Vav… oh Vav… She absolutely adored the man… she could never stop thinking about him. How he smiled at her, how his voice was so soothing, how, in general, caring he was, to anyone and everything. He might’ve not believed it at some point, but he truly was… extraordinary. 

As a tear formed in the corner of Ash’s eye, she pictured Christmas together.  
How both X-Ray and Vav came together to spend time with her on Christmas. How everyone came out for the annual Christmas Party. 

They were so happy. So very happy. Never did Ash think… that this would be the last she would see everyone happy together.

With a soft sigh, she could feel the breeze of the robot move down. She was ready… accepting her fate. The sounds around were drowned out as she thought of everyone. Everyone's voices. Everyone's faces. 

“ASH!”

It… 

Grew silent for a moment… was she dead?

Was this Death? Was this it? 

Calmly… she opened her eyes… meters away from her face, the robots foot stayed in place. As if… ever so… slowly, it moved towards her. She was… stunned, to say the least. What on Earth was happening… then…

“ASH! ASH GET UP!”

That voice.

That damned voice.

She turned… her eyes growing wide as that damned British fool stood there, his arms held out towards the robot. His slow mo powers, ceasing the movement of it. It was as if this did not phase him. This situation did not phase him. In fact, he seemed bold… brave even…

His eyes… his eyes were on fire, as if that burning fury from before was…

“Ash! Please! Get out of here!!”  
He shouted, making eye contact with her.  
“It’s too dangerous! You need to hurry!”

Of course… Ash took this time to listen. She got up, scrambling to her feet as she then ran straight for him. Straight for…  
“Vav!”

The moment she came beside the hero, his powers gave out. The robot, with full force, slammed its foot hard into the ground, causing the two to fall back from the shockwave. Though, Vav had quickly covered Ash from getting hurt from the fall. There was a moment before the two got up.

Ash made eye contact with Vav once again, this time seeing him up close. They… they weren’t violet. In fact, they were brown. Brown.. Hazel… Vav…  
“The battle’s not over! Get your asses up!”  
Hilda shouted from above, having her ORF suit on as she and X-Ray then charged the robot, giving time for Vav and Ash to recover. 

Vav, who then helped Ash up, flinched as Ash held his hand tightly.

The two gave each other a look as Ash suddenly… hugged Vav.

The two stood there… embracing now as Vav returned the hug. 

Ash had no idea what overcame her when she hugged Vav but.. If this were the last time to do so, she needed to do it now.  
After a moment of this, Vav released her, giving her a soft smile. That smile…

“... You Remembered?”  
She spoke, giving a smile in return as she felt those tears from before cascade down her cheeks. As the battle went on in the background… Vav took this moment to gently hold Ash’s face. As if calmly, Vav brought them together… placing a tender kiss onto Ash’s lips before pulling back slowly. Leaning his head against hers, he spoke softly...

“... Of course I did… how could I forget you…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions on what to write for Vavash, or any other ships, don't be afraid to ask me over on my tumblr! - thesilentvibe  
> Any / All comments are welcome! <3


End file.
